Inuyasha: Rewritten
by Sora Moto
Summary: Summary inside its an InuYasha Sailor Moon crossover
1. Default Chapter

Sora: Sorry to all of you who are reading my other fic 'New Discoveries'. I kinda have a major writer's block on that story. Anyway this is another story, I've been working on and that had fallen to the wayside while I worked on 'New Discoveries', I hope you like it. Here's the summary.  
  
What if the Bone-Eater's-Well was not at Higurashi shrine but Hikawa temple instead. Rei Hino (AKA Sailor Mars) is pulled into the well by Misstress Centipede. Now Rei has to go through what Kagome does in the original story, with some minor changes.  
  
Sora: Oh look don't I suck at summaries. Alright take two...  
  
Alright I'm replacing Kagome with Rei, not only because I think Rei looks more like Kikyo than Kagome, but because I like Rei more(Kagome's a witch with a capitol "B"). Here's how the reincarnation bit works:  
  
-Rei is the reincarnation of Kikyo, she is also the reincarnation of Princess Mars from the Silver Millenium, her soul made a pit stop in Medevil Japan.  
  
-Kikyo is the reincarnation of Princess Mars, this helps explain why she is such a powerful Miko.  
  
Hojo has been replaced with Chad.  
  
I will try to use their Japanese names, but sometins I just can't remember them or never knew them in the first place. The names I will be using are:  
  
Usagi Tsukino  
  
Ami Mizuno  
  
Rei Hino  
  
Makoto Kino  
  
Minako Aino  
  
Mamoru Chiba  
  
Hino-san--Ji-chan  
  
Chibi-Usa (if she shows)  
  
Chad  
  
Naru Osaka  
  
For convienence sake Rei goes to Juban High School with everyone else. They are all 16, except the outers and Chibi-Usa. This story takes place after the scouts beat Galaxia and Chaos, they still have monsters every now and then that they have to take care of though. Oh, yeah. These characters do not belong to me they belong to the psychic goddesses Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi, though I certainly wouldn't mind if a certain Hanyou hunk decided to live with me.  
  
Sora: Never tell me that my summaries are to long, that was just all af the necessary info you guys needed to understand where this story is coming from. So reveiw. Oh and by the way the only road block this story may hit is when I catch up to the comic, currently Viz has released upto 14, it took me two months to write upto vol. 2 so if I get my but in gear I may actually catch up. 


	2. 1

Sora: Yeah first chapter *peace sign*  
  
id: I knew letting her make those cookies was a bad idea.  
  
melani: yeah the dough she ate made her hyper.  
  
Sora: But I made them to give to the nice reveiwers.  
  
ego: I thought you made those for us.  
  
Sora: nope, I don't own Inu-yasha or Sailor Moon, but I do own all of the toys*shows off room full of anime stuff* on with the show.  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
A girl with long raven hair, wearing white and red miko robes, is sweeping the stone path to a shrine. A sign next to the steps leading to the shrine Tori, identifies the shrine as Hikawa Shrine. Two black crows pick at the grass nearby. An elderly man in white and blue preist robes approaches the girl.  
  
"Rei-chan, would you clean in the well house today?"  
  
"Sure, Ji-chan."  
  
Rei walks to the wellhouse, when she gets there she hears some scratching/rattling sounds from within. Curious, she opens the door and walks in. Its quiet for a while, so she starts sweeping. More sound eventually comes from the well in the center of the room. Thinking some animal is down there, she goes down the stairs to the well and looks around. Not finding anything, she heads back to the stairs. Halfway between the stairs and the well, something with six arms and vaguely female breaks out of the well and grabs Rei, pulling her into the well.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
The things body is made of bones but flesh is being added as the creature, now resembling a centipede, pulls her further into the well.  
  
"What joy... What strength I feel... My flesh returns to me!"  
  
The creature licks Rei's cheek as it says more, "You... have it... Yes?"  
  
"Let go... of... Me... You... Monster!!" Shouts Rei as she thrusts a scroll in its face (A/N: you know those paper things she's always carrying). It lets go of her.  
  
"I... Will... Not... lose it Now... The Jewel... of Four... Souls..."  
  
"Shikon No Tama...?"  
  
Rei finally reaches the bottom of the well after her seemingly endless fall. Panting she looks around.  
  
"I'm in the well...?" 'What was that? It couldn't have been a Youma... I should call the others to help me get rid of it."  
  
Whipping out her handy dandy communicator, Rei dials for Ami.  
  
**Welcome to Moon Kingdom Communications-~- the number you are dialing is out of the service time period. If you would like to leave a timed message ple...**  
  
"Well that was odd, I wonder what is going on? I should probably get out of here and see where that... thing went."  
  
As rei climbs out of the well she thinks about what the creature said.  
  
'I won't lose it now... The Shikon No Tama...'  
  
'What was it talking about? Does it mean the Silver Crystal... but I don't have that, Usagi has it.'  
  
When she gets out, she sees that she is not in the wellhouse, and borrowing a phrase from our favorite lost boy, "Where the hell AM I?" Looking around she sees a large tree.  
  
"The old God Tree!" 'I've always been able to get back to the shrine from there.'  
  
So she heads off in the direction of the God Tree  
  
Upon her arrival at the tree, she sees that large vines as well as ivy were wrapped around the tree holding a young man against the tree. He is wearing a red kimono an has white/silver hair. She gasped when she noticed an arrow embedded in his chest near his heart. Her eyes widden even further when she saw dog ears on his head.  
  
'Those... aren't his real ears... Are they?' "Hey, are you alright? Hey can you hear me?"  
  
Getting frustrated she climbs up and prepares to yell in his ear when-  
  
*hyng*hyng*thwok*thwok*  
  
"This land is forbidden!"  
  
"Be you a stranger?!"  
  
"Uh-Oh."  
  
************************************  
  
************************************  
  
Sora: hehehehe^_^ now reveiw and you get cookies plus another chapter  
  
melani: Its not right to bribe the readers like that  
  
Sora: says who?  
  
id: you're hopeless 


	3. 2

Sora: new chapter, yeah  
  
id:weren't you going to wait to at least get one reveiw before typing more  
  
Sora: yeah, buts its been 3 hours since I posted and no reveiws.  
  
ego: so find something else to do.  
  
Sora: there is nothing else to do, I finished all of my chores and put away all of the cookies I made for when I do get reveiws.  
  
melani: I'm surprised you didin't eat them all already  
  
Sora: *gives melani a japanese red eye* anyway I don't own these characters, so don't sue. for a better disclaimer see the default chapter.  
  
*************************************  
  
*************************************  
  
"You found her in Inu-yasha's Forest...?"  
  
"Aye, a lass in Miko robes, she is!"  
  
**********  
  
"Hey!! you didn't have to tie me up, y'know!" Looking at what the people are wearing, which are old style kimonos, Rei came to one conclusion, 'Kami-sama, I'm in a history book. This looks like the Sengoku Period, but that makes no sense. How did I get here?'  
  
"Make way! Make way!"  
  
"Lady Kaede, the preistess, is come."  
  
'They even talk like they're in a period play.'  
  
An old woman, dressed similarly to Rei, appears through the crowd that has gathered around Rei. She is stooped over and has a wooden eye patch over her right eye, in her right hand she held a bow.  
  
"Who are you? Why were you in the forest of Inu-yasha?"  
  
'These people just get weirder and weirder.'  
  
"Eh...? Let me see your face. So, trying to look like a clever one, are you?"  
  
'What is she talking about?'  
  
"You're her image, though... My elder sister... Kikyo... Right down to the clothes."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
*********  
  
"Kikyo was the village preistess... and its protectress. She died fifty years ago, I was but a child at the time."  
  
Kaede hands her a bowl of food.  
  
"What's wrong? Not hungry?"  
  
"Uh... Actually, you think you could untie me?"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
*After Kaede unties her*  
  
"I... Uh... Don't s'pose you could tell me where I am? This doesn't look like Tokyo."  
  
"I've never heard that name before, but this village is known as Edo."  
  
'Ah, great, I really am in the Sengoku Period. Just perfect."  
  
*Waaaa*bakk*bakk*bakk*  
  
"What could be--?"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Outside Rei is witness to a demon attack. Its the same demon that pulled her down the well. 'Its that thing again...'  
  
"Give me the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"The... the jewel...?!" Stutters Kaede, "You have the JEWEL?!"  
  
"How the heck should I know?" 'That thing only wants me!' Rei gets a smirk on her face, 'Then I guess it gets what it wants.'  
  
With that thought, Rei grabs her henshin rod and calls out her transformation phrase. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE-UP!"  
  
Nothing happens and Kaede stares at her like she's nuts.  
  
"Shimatte!" 'Why didn't it work?'  
  
In the process of yelling her phrase Rei gained the attention of the demon, which is now speeding right at her.  
  
"AHHHH!" Rei runs into the forest seeking shelter.  
  
"You will not slip me!"  
  
********  
  
At the God Tree, Inu-yasha stirs.  
  
"The smell... the smell of her who KILLED me... Is coming closer."  
  
********  
  
Rei is running through the forest trying to get her communicator to work.  
  
"KUSO! Why isn't this thing working."  
  
"Give me the Shikon No Tama!"  
  
'What does this thing want, I don't have anything like...' "Aiyee!!" She trips, ducking down as it swoops over her, she hears a voice.  
  
"Why toy with second raters like Misstress Centipede?"  
  
"Huh?!" Looking up, she looks straight into the gold/amber eyes of the boy she saw earlier, Inu-yasha.  
  
"Who are you?" 'Well at least he's not dead.'  
  
"Destroy her with a single blast, Kikyo! After all... you did it to me."  
  
"'Kikyo'... My name's..."  
  
"She's coming."  
  
Rei looks confused until Misstress Centipede swoops down from above.  
  
*fwoosh*fwoosh*kthwok*kthwok*  
  
"'Tis time!"  
  
"Draw!" The villagers have snared Misstress Centipede with harpoons and are hauling her back.  
  
"I'm... I'm saved..." 'Thank Kami-sama.'  
  
"Really, Kikyo... I'm disappointed..."  
  
"Listen, you-- I don't know why you think I'm Kikyo, but I'm not. I've never even met her!"  
  
"Feh! Do you expect me to beleive that I wouldn't know the stench of the girl who..."  
  
He looks confused for a moment then snifes. "You're... NOT her...!"  
  
"Well, duh! My names Rei! Got it, Rei!"  
  
"I'm a fool. After all, Kikyo looked intelligent... and pretty."  
  
"Why...You...?!" Rei's growling remark is interupted by Mistress Centipede throwing the villagers against the base of the tree, and then grabbing Rei. Not wanting to be monster food Rei grabs two fistfuls of Inu-yasha's hair.  
  
"Let... Me... Go!!" screams Rei.  
  
"YOU, let ME go!!" retorts Inu-yasha.  
  
Dumb villager, "Lady Kaede... Inu-yasha..."  
  
"What!! Inu-yasha... is AWAKE?!" 'That spell was meant never to break... but it has! How?!'  
  
Back to Rei, Inu-yasha and Mistress Centipede.  
  
"This body... is so weak... I will devour you whole...Shikon Jewel and all..."  
  
"Oh, no you won't." Reaching into her pocket she pulls out another scroll and shoves it on Mistress Centipede's face while Inu-yasha thought, 'The Shikon Jewel...?!'  
  
"Get away!!"  
  
Mistress Centipede is flung back by a light that emitted from Rei's palm as she applied the scroll.  
  
'That was new. How did I do that?' Rei thought, while she looked at her hand.  
  
"Vile thing!" Mistress Centipede yelled as she bit reis abdomon, and out popped a round pink jewel. Rei falls almost lifelessly to the ground. Everyone is shocked, including Kaede and Inu-yasha.  
  
"The Shikon No Tama--!!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Groaning from pain Rei reaches for the jewel. 'This was inside of me...?'  
  
Blood dripping from her mouth Mistress Centipede exclaims. "I knew, I knew you were hiding it!"  
  
"That jewel is MINE!!"  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
Mistress Centipede pins Rei to the God Tree and against Inu-yasha. Rei struggles while Mistress Centipede chuckles. "'Inu-yasha who seeks the Shikon Jewel...' I have heard of a Hanyou by such a name... At last we meet..."  
  
'A "Hanyou"...? Him?! Well that explains it.'  
  
"Don't insult me, Mistress Centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would have been very short... and your last."  
  
"Can you do anything but talk?" Rei retorted.  
  
Inu-yasha growled his response.  
  
"You can not move, can you, demon boy? That's quite a spell you're under." She continues to gloat as she picks up the jewel with her tongue, "All you can do is watch!"  
  
"No! Its MINE!" Exclaimed Inu-yasha as she swallowed the jewel.  
  
"She's et the magic bead, she has!"(A/N: alright I know I'm gonna get some reveiws for this line, but this is how they really talk. check the comic book I took this line directly from vol. 1)  
  
"This cannot be..."  
  
"What ill does it bode, M'lady?"  
  
The damage done by Rei's scroll, is undone as Mistress Centipede's once almost human torso facade falls away, revealing a more monsterous appearance.  
  
"Ahh... Such power...Such joy..." She hisses.  
  
'I knew that would make her uglier.' Again Rei wishes her companions were here, as she is squeezed more tightly against the tree.  
  
"Hey. This Arrow. Can you pull it out?"  
  
"What...?!"  
  
"No you must NOT!! That arrow contains the spell! Pull it out and he'll be free."  
  
"And what do you want, witch?! To become a centipede's dessert?! Once her body has digested the Shikon No Tama... None of us will be able to stop her! Well, girl?!! Do you want to die here with me?!"  
  
Rei thinks about it for all of 2 seconds.  
  
'No... I can't die like this... My princess needs me! Live again, Inu-yasha!!' As she pulls out the arrow, there is a blinding light and the arrow vanishes. As he breaks free, Inu-yasha laughs and jumps down in front of Mistress Centipede.  
  
**********************************  
  
**********************************  
  
Sora: long chapter   
  
id: *whistles* three pages at least  
  
Sora: I wonder where all of the reveiwers went, I'm still offering cookies but now you can also get a free puppy or kitten with your reveiw  
  
melani: do you even have puppies and kittens  
  
Sora: of course. Would I say I did if I didn't.  
  
ego: yes 


	4. 3

Sora: Okay, I had a question from a reader about why Rei can't transform. Well its quite simple really, I'm the author and I think it would mak things to easy for her if she could. Anyway Zero, she will be able to transform in the present, just not in the past, I'm going off the theory that the planet Mars doesn't recognise her as its scout at that time. Uh and as for the question about a line, what line did you mean?  
  
id: didn't you forget something?  
  
Sora: like what?  
  
melani: like the disclaimer?!  
  
Sora: no, ego said he'd do it  
  
melani: okay where is ego?  
  
ego: right here. sorry I'm late, I had to get a manogram ^___^  
  
the girls: ooookaaaay  
  
ego: Sora doesn't own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Sora: good boy, here's your treat  
  
ego: yeah cookie!!  
  
Sora: here Zero, you get a cookie too and Shurimon got his already. Oh yeah, do guys want puppies or kittens...  
  
****************************************  
  
*last time*  
  
Inu-yasha laughs and jumps down in front of Mistress Centipede  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
"Youuu... chiiiiilld..."  
  
"Old enough for YOU... HAG!!" and with that Inu-yasha rips Mistress Centipede to shreds.  
  
'I really hope he's not an enemy.' "Gah! Its still alive?!"  
  
"You must find and remove the jewel lest she reforms." This only confused Rei for a few moments before she saw one section glowing.  
  
'That must be it.' When she pulled it out, Mistress Centipede' corpse stilled. 'So this thing gives power to demons?'  
  
"Now be a good little girl and hand it over... Unless you'd rather feel the caress of my claws!"  
  
'Uh-Oh.'  
  
"Listen you seem smart, if you want to LIVE... Give me the JEWEL!"  
  
"No, Rei! You must not let him have it!"  
  
'I feel the power of this jewel. If I was to let him have it...'  
  
"Do you think I'm to gentle, little girl? Not when... you STINK of the woman who KILLED ME!!" He takes a swing at her and she dodges.  
  
"There is no way in Hell I'd let you have this." While Rei dodges Inu-yasha's blows, Kaede pulls out a set of prayer beads.  
  
"Now DIE!!"  
  
Rei trips(A/N: she tends to be doing that alot lately) Dropping the jewel.  
  
"You're MINE!!" Inu-yasha leaps at Rei when the prayer beads Kaede had been holding appears around his neck.  
  
"Hey. Wat's this?" Looking at the beads.  
  
"Rei! Utter a subdueing spell!"  
  
"A subdueing spell?"  
  
"Yes, any word to subdue him!"  
  
Again Inu-yasha attacks Rei, "You... subdue me?! Don'tmake me laugh!"  
  
"Uhhh... OSUWARI!!" And Inu-yasha is forced into a face fault. "Hey, it worked."  
  
"Augh!!... What the Hell is this thing?! Why won't it come off?"  
  
"Spare your strength, Inu-yasha. Not all your power will lift those beads from your neck."  
  
"Why... you... I oughta..." He leaps at Kaede.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
"Thank you, Rei." She turns to address the villagers, "You may all go back to the village. There is nothing more to see here."  
  
***********  
  
Back at the village Kaede is dressing Rei's wound, while Inu-yasha stews on the floor. Kaede explains to Rei the trouble that is sure to come now that the jewel has reappeared.  
  
"Why did you want the jewel, Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"I just mean, you're already really strong, why do you want to be stronger?"  
  
"He's only half demon..." This upset Inu-yasha and so he took his anger out on the floor, he punched a hole in it.  
  
"Obaba... You've been acting familiar with me since we met! Do you think you know me?!"  
  
"Then you truely... don't know...? Do you remember Kaede... the little sister of the woman who enchanted you?"  
  
"Kaede...?"  
  
"It has been fifty years... and some of us grow older."  
  
Scratching his head, "You... were that little whelp? Then Kikyo... must be even more whithered than you! What a bore you mortals are!" Retorts Inu-yasha, leaning back.  
  
"My elder sister... is dead." This got a response from Inu-yasha. "The same day she put the spell on you."  
  
"Ho... is that so...? The little witch kicked it, eh? Well, nice to hear some good news."  
  
Stirring the fire, "Inu-yasha... I wouldn't start celebrating just yet. There is the matter of reincarnation. Don't you agree... Rei?"  
  
Startled, "Huh...?"   
  
This got Inu-yasha's attention.  
  
"Your outward likeness. Your mystic abilities. And the Shikon Jewel hidden within your body. What other answer is there? You were born to protect the jewel."  
  
'You've gotta be kidding...'  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
Sora: I know short chapter but there wasn't going to be another good stopping point for a while. and I hope no one is to offended that the early chapters follow the books so closely. yes there are spoilers for Inu-yasha and Sailor Moon(if you know absolutely nothing about the 5th season) Well I'm still offering cookies for reveiws, so please reveiw. 


	5. 4

Sora: guess who's a college student

Melani: I can't believe they let you in

Sora: ;P yeah well chapters are gonna be far between pouts I'm really busy and can't post as often as I want.

Id: and eventually she'll post a new chapter for her other story 'New Discoveries'

Sora: Kuso its hot baka dorms have no ac, least I have a fridge.

Ego: alright enough of the sob party, start the chapter, they don't care anyway otherwise they'd review.

Sora: meanie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the village, the villagers talk about how Rei is the reincarnation of Kikyo. They also creep her out by praying to her.

Inu-yasha is sitting in a tree contemplating what Kaede said. "That. TWIT. is Kikyo?!"

Rei comes up under him and throws him an apple.

He catches it, scowling at her, "Eh?"

"There. If you want more come down."

"What's with all that food?"

"It's from the villagers. Come down and we'll share it."

"What are you scheming?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to lure you into a false sense of security and then pin you back to that tree."

Inu-yasha almost chokes until he realizes the sarcasm all but dripping from her words.

"I'm not scheming anything, jeez. Why do you hate me so much?"

"You make me RETCH!!"

"Listen, if that's 'cause you think I'm Kikyo's reincarnation, stop. I'm not HER reincarnation."

He glares at her as she continues.

"I know whose reincarnation I am but it's not her, so are you going to be nice?"

"What kind of fool do you take me for? I don't care who you are! I won't show you any mercy when its time to take the Shikon Jewel!"

"Oh, really! 'Cause the way I see it, I practically own you. One word from my mouth and your face down in the dirt, eating a nice dust salad. I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation; I'm nothing like her, so stop thinking of me as another Kikyo."

"What are you talking about? You heard the obaba, there is no other explanation for your likeness to Kikyo. So unless you can prove you're that other person's reincarnation."

He doesn't get to finish as Rei releases a loud "Osuwari!" 'Kami-sama, that guy's thick,' she looks forlornly at her communicator, 'I wish this thing was working.'

Two days after her arrival Rei is trying to sleep in Kaede's hut, but really she's thinking. Thinking about her ji-chan and her friends, 'Usagi and Hotaru must be worried sick, Ami's probably trying to find me with her computer, Makoto and Minako are probably comforting ji-chan , Michuru and Haruka are most likely scouring the city trying to find me, and Setsuna.' Rei sits bolt upright, 'Setsuna's probably at the time gates looking for me.' She pulls out her communicator and dials Setsuna, "Come on, please work." She says this in hushed tones, unfortunately it doesn't work and Rei looks crestfallen.

Outside in a tree, a crow like bird with three eyes was spying on Rei, Inu- yasha chases it off. "There's the first of them, sniffing out the jewel. Crow demon. That means trouble."

Unseen by Inu-yasha are two crows, both show concern in their eyes as they glance at the hut containing their mistress.

The next morning finds Rei in the forest. 'The dry well in Inu-yasha's Forest. that's where I came out. So maybe. the way home is there.'

Following Rei are the two crows that had been watching her last night.

"Rei! Rei!"

"Nary a sign in the whole village!"

"Surely she would not have gone beyond. by herself."

Inu-yasha watches the worried villagers with concern.

Still trying to find the well, Rei continues through the forest until she is seized from behind.

She is taken to a rundown hovel, where she is forced down in front of a giant of a man. All around her are brigands; the large man is apparently the leader. 'What's going on?'

"We bring the foreign vixen, just as you commanded, master!"

"Let me GO! What do you WANT?!"

"The jewel."

"Nani?"

"The jewel. Give me the jewel."

'Oh, boy.'

Outside the two crows are ready to attack, if needed.

Elsewhere Inu-yasha is searching for Rei.

Back at the brigands' hovel, Rei is struggling against the men holding her. "The Shikon. No Tama."

'Something's not right here. I sense an evil presence; it's similar to a Youma.' The man in charge picks Rei up by the front of her shirt and drops her after acquiring the jewel. Rei glares at him.

cawcawcaw

The two crows came in through the window, one attacks the giant, while the other grabs the jewel from him and returns it to Rei, staying near her. 'These birds. They seem familiar.' The crow that attacked the giant has been swatted away.

"Hold 'er." He prepares to kill Rei with a sword; he swings down and hits one of the men holding her. "Huh. Made a. mistake. This time. your neck!"

'Now I know something's wrong.' The crow, that had been next to Rei, attacks but is swatted away.

"You. DIE!!"

As she dodges, "Yeah, right!" He decapitates two of his men. He doesn't act concerned and the remaining men are scared and concerned. Rei found a spear and gets in a position to use it. "Stop! No closer! A spear's longer! You'll never." She's cut off and so is the spear head. The giant takes another swing as Rei prepares for the worst.

Grak. The sword broke when it hit Inu-yasha's sleeve. 'Inu-yasha.' Rei almost looks relieved to see him. The giant's men are almost outraged. "You. you came to save..."

"Where's the Shikon Jewel?!"

"...me.?" Rei looks at him as she yells back, "THE JEWEL!!!" Rei is ticked.

Inu-yasha just ignores her, "So. Here you are. What a vile scent. The scent. of a half-decayed CORPSE!"

"Wha.?"

"Show yourself-CROW DEMON!" Inu-yasha swipes at the giant's chest plate, splitting it and revealing the crow demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora: Well that seems like a good place to stop, sorry about the new format I'm using a different computer then before. I'll try to post more often now that I'm settled in. AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. 5

Sora: oi mina, sorry that I haven't posted in a while I've been busy with college. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

last time:

Inu-yasha swipes at the giant's chest plate splitting it and revealing the crow demon.

"EWWWW!!"

"Been eating chest all night, eh… to make yourself a cozy little nest?"

The giant's men are surprised to find that their master is dead and the two crows have recovered from being batted away. Rei is disgusted and drops the jewel.

"To weak to fight your own battles... or even manipulate the living."

The giant lunges at Inu-yasha, when he does Inu-yasha punches him in the crows hole, forcing the crow demon out. It swoops down and picks up the jewel.

"The jewel!! Oh, No you don't!"

The crows seeing a bow and a quiver of arrows, drags them over to Rei. She picks them up as Inu-yasha drags her with him in pursuit of the crow demon. The two crows follow.

"If you're going to carry those, why not at least use them?"

"Easy for you to say! I'm pretty good, but shooting an arrow from the position I'm in isn't easy!" This is understandable seeing as how she is currently being carried on his back as he literally leapt after the crow demon.

"Listen, witch. That crow demon feeds only on human flesh. What happens if he gets stronger?"

And with that the crow demon swallows the jewel.

"Keep steady!"

"I will. you just shoot." 'Hmph. once she's shot that crow—I'll have no more need of HER... and the ground is a long way down!' "One SHOT girl! Kikyo was a MASTER of the bow!"

"Hmph, jerk." Determination can easily be seen in Rei's eyes as she lines up the shot. She releases it and it looks perfect, too bad it falls short.

"Great, what was that about being good."

"Hey, don't blame me for a weak bow."

"Feh."

During their exchange, the crow demon got larger, much larger. And is preparing to attack the village, its first victim a young boy.

"Curse it---- the change has started!"

With the weight of the child slowing it down, Inu-yasha easily catches up and prepares to swipe the demon.

"No, idiot! Save the boy first!" When Inu-yasha doesn't listen, Rei takes the initiative and leaps at the boy to save him, right as Inu-yasha attacks.

"You fool! What do you think you're—" Inu-yasha is interupted as the demon prepares to attack Rei and the boy. "Kuso!" Inu-yasha shreds the demon as Rei hits the ground cushioning the boy's fall. She removes the demon's talon from the boy's arm, comforting him as he cries. To bad the demon reforms itself.

"GIRL!! Do you see the JEWEL?! Feh."

The crow demon is now completely reformed and being attacked by the two crows, slowing its escape. But not slow enough it still eludes Inu-yasha. getting an idea as to how to make the arrow reach its target. Rei ties the crow's talon to an arrow and shoots.

"You don't have a chance, girl. Not as feeble with a bow as YOU are..."

"It will hit!" That's when he notices the talon tied to the arrow. the arrow strikes right under the wing, where Rei had earlier seen the glow of the jewel. the demon is killed and a blinding light is seen as lots of little lights shoot off in every direction.

Watching Kaede thinks, 'This does not bode well..."

Rei is riding on Inu-yasha's back while they look for where the jewel fell.

'Something about that flash... chills me to the bone...'

"Are you sure the jewel's this way?!"

"Hmmm...Yes." She glares at him.

From above they see the head of the crow demon descending on them. The two crows are chasing it. Inu-yasha doesn't hesitate; he leaps at the head and squishes it. Rei sees a glowing fragment pop out of the remains.

'What...?'

"Is that the jewel?"

"Um... I guess it COULD be... a little PEICE... of the jewel..."

"NO..."

They are sitting in Kaede's hut 'discussing' the jewel.

"How can this BE?!"

"Quit howling, Inu-yasha." Kaede scolds.

"The JEWEL! What happened to the blasted JEWEL?!"

"When Rei shot that arrow... it shattered not only the demon, but the Shikon no Tama within it. It might have split into ten peices, or into a hundred... But now they are scattered everywhere. If a single shard should fall into the hands of an evil spirit... the result might be as ill as if that spirit had devoured the entire jewel!"

'And its all... my fault...?'

"You two must gather the shards of the jewel and restore it to its original form. TOGETHER."

"So we..."

"HA. Are you sure Kaede? I'm one of those 'evil spirits' after the jewel, remember?"

"For now... there's no other choice."

'But I just want... to get home.'

cawcawcaw

The two crows are trying to get in. Rei opens the window and lets them in, one rests on her shoulder the other at her feet.

"I am curious Rei, why do these crows act so familiar toward you?"

Rei looks into the eyes of the crows and it clicks. "Because they DO know me! Phobos! Deimos! How...?"

"Feh, you are strange. Talking with crows. What if they're demons?"

"Trust me, they're not. They're my friends." Rei gets an idea and it shows on her face. "They are also the proof that I can't be Kikyo's reincarnation."

"But how else can it all be explained?"

"Coincidence."

"There are to many coincidences, how can those birds show proof?"

Rei looks beaten 'How can I explain...?'

Later Rei is washing in the river, she looks very cold. 'What I wouldn't give to be able to do a fire soul to warm this up.'

Kaede is sitting by a fire on the shore, Phobos and Deimos are with her.

"Come out Rei. Don't force yourself."

"I'm covered in filth and I want to be clean."

Inu-yasha is sitting in a tree thinking about what Kaede said earlier. Surprisingly Rei is thinking about the same thing.

'What is going on? If I could contact the others it wouldn't take that long at all to find all the shards.' When she gets out of the river she sees inu-yasha peeping at her and yells "Osuwari!" as she ducks down to cover herself. He slams down behind Kaede.

"So... see anything good?"

"Fehoww..."

"You perv. I thought you at least had some decency."

Inu-yasha looks irked, "I wasn't looking at you. I was only-----"

"—Looking for a chance to steal the jewel shard, is that it?"

"Creep did I look like I had the jewel? I was bathing!"

'Why does that girl keep getting to me? Sure she looks exactly like Kikyo, but there's... Fool of course she's just like Kikyo.'

A villager comes and talks to Kaede. "I must return to the village. Try not to fight."

Inu-yasha glares at her.

After a while

"Hey."

"Hey, what?"

"Take off those clothes."

GONNNG

"What was THAT for...?"

"You are such a pervert."

"Hey, I didn't say get naked!! Just change into something else!"

"Why? Because I look like Kikyo?!"

"That has nothing to do with it."

'Is he a demon or a junior high school kid?! He's acting like Usagi.' "You know, if you can't be more mature... we'll never be able to work together."

"That'd be fine by me. I'll find those shards even if I have to do it alone."

"Really? Then you don't need me around."

"And where do you think your going?"

"I'm going home. Ja ne!"

"'Home'...? WAIT!!"

"Oh, no. Its no good trying to stop me."

"But you have a shard of the shikon jewel! Leave it here!"

"You mean this?" She pulls out a small bag and waves it around a bit. Inu-yasha shakes his head, "Osuwari!"

"Why... you..."

"Later!"

Back in the village Kaede is shown to the house of a girl who became suddenly ill. While examining her, the girl gets up like a marionette. Kaede warns the mother to stay back as the girl rises from her bed. Kaede sees strands of hair attached to the girl and a large knife. the knife is pulled into the girl's hand by the hair and she swipes down on Kaede.

'The well! If there's anyway to get home, this is it." Rei looks nervous as she prepares to jump down the well. Looking over the edge she sees bones and remembers Kaede telling her about the well known as the bone-eater's-well and how it's used as a dumping ground for demon carcasses. 'I really don't want to go down there, but I have to.'

While Rei considers her options she sees two birds flying about. Quite suddenly they are cut up by an unseen force. Startled Rei jumps back and gets cut on her cheek and arm by something she can't see. Then she sees hundreds of hairs around her, forming a network of deadly tripwires.

"Hair?!"

"La... so you can see it, can you... My 'hairnet'?"

Looking up Rei sees a girl in a very short kimono that leaves little to the imagination, at her side is a ninjanata and running from her fingers are hairs.

'That must be how she manipulates the hairs.' "Who are you?!"

"My name is Yura of the hair, but that is of little concern to you, seeing as how your life is about to end." Moving her hands Yura causes the 'hairnet's' hairs to whip out at Rei and one snags the bag containing the jewel shard. Catching the bag Yura takes out the shard.

"Oh, MY! Just look what you've done to the Shikon jewel!"

"Hey give that back!"

Leaping at her with her sword drawn, Yura attacks Rei. Dodging, Rei looses her balance and falls into the well. Yura throws her sword down after her and is surprised when Rei is not there.

Meanwhile Inu-yasha is heading back to the village, thinking about what Rei said. Upon reaching the village Inu-yasha is attacked by the village girls and they're FLOATING!!! Needless to say, Inu-yasha does not hesitated to retaliate.

"Do not injure them!"

"Kaede, you witch. what are you up to, all drenched in blood?"

"As tactful as ever, I see..."

The girls, getting back into the air, continue thier attack on Inu-yasha.

"Why are your women after ME?"

"They are all under the power of someone... or something... else. Where is Rei? Call Rei and bring her here!"

Cocky as ever, "No need. I can take care of this myself, hag!"

"NO! No, you must not...!" 'This time, with this opponent... we need Rie!'

As Rei falls down the well, she feels like she's floating.

Back at the village, Kaede is trying to talk some sense into Inu-yasha. It isn't working.

"The HAIR, Inu-yasha! Cut the hair attached to the girls!"

"What hair?! I don't see any hair!"

The girls evade him, and begin to circle him, wrapping him in the hairs that were supporting them, while one takes a swing at him.

"Oh-HO! Is this puppeteer a fool, even if I can't see the hair... I can drag out whoever's at the other end!" And so Inu-yasha tries out his theory and falls on his butt when the hair goes slack.

With Yura.

"Sorry to disappoint. The hair GROWS. Now then... it is time to offer me your neck!" She holds her hands out with the hair between them forming a star shape and then pulles her hands apart making the hair knot.

Back at Inu-yasha's end.

He has been pinned to a tree with the hairs, some going around his neck. After struggling some Inu-yasha breaks free, the unfortunate tree has been made into firewood.

"La? This slack... the flesh has NOT been severed...?" Yura is puzzled.

Holding his neck and gagging slightly, "I looked death in the eye for a moment there..."

"A mere HUMAN would be headless now."

Looking up, "Tsk, a new crew." Apparently the village men are now Yura's puppets.

"We won't make any progress at this rate, obaba. Move your brittle bones!"

Inu-yasha leaps awaywith Kaede on his back and it looks like he'll jump right into the hair. Kaede tries to warn him but it is not needed as he just goes right through the gaps.

In the forest, Inu-yasha is leaning over the injured Kaede. He wants her to tell him where the hair leads, but she cannot. She tells him to get Rei, for she too can see the hair.

Laying among the bones of Mistress Centipede, Rei rouses from unconciousness. "Hmm...? Where am I...? Oh yeah... that girl chased me..." Rei looks up when she hears voices above.

"Wasn't the well the first place we looked?"

"Yes, but my computer is picking up an energy signal, that matches Rei's, from it."

A light shines down into the well and Rei sees Ami and Makoto looking down into the well.

"Ami-chan! Makoto-chan!"

"RRREI!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora: ok, that's it for this chapter I hope having made it extra long this time makes up for not updating it for three months. Please forgive me I'm busy and lazy.

id: how is that even possible

melani: this is Sora we're talking about, anythings possible, especially in her mind.

ego: please reveiw she'll defenatly get out more chapters before the new year, for both stories. the reviews determine the lengths.


	7. 6

Sora: hey I don't own 'em, heck the only thing I own is the idea to put the two together.

id: at least in this manner.

Sora: oh shut up, time to begin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they got her out of the well, Rei looked around and saw the shrine and the buildings. 'I'm... back...?! I made it home.' Rei sees Hino-san and the rest of her friends come around one of the buildings. They are surprised when they see Rei.

"Rei-chan, you're back!"

"Where have you been? What happened?"

'Its not a dream... I'm really home!' "Ji-chan! Guys! I was so scared!" Rei hugs everyone at once.

"Calm down Rei. We'll get some ice cream and you can tell us what happened."

Meanwhile back in sengoku jidai. Inu-yasha is digging a hole. Standing up, "Alright. This should do it. Its the least I can do for you, obaba. I'll bury you here."

"...Do I look DEAD to you...?"

"I'm sayin', HIDE here! I'll come back for you later... If I don't forget."

"See that you do not, boy!"

Inu-yasha runs off looking for Rei.

Rei is sitting in her room with her friends, she just finished telling them about what happened.

"I wonder why you couldn't transform? If it was that you just went back in time, why couldn't you transform?"

They look at Luna, "Don't look at me, I don't have a clue."

"I wonder why Setsuna couldn't find you, she's been studying the time gates since you went missing."

"Was she looking in the sengoku jidai?"

"I doubt it."

"Listen, I'm back. I just want to forget this ever happened."

Earlier Inu-yasha was sniffing around the well.

"No mistake. Its her scent..." Walking up to the well he looks over the edge, "So she escaped down here!" and he jumps down the well.

Back to Rei and her friends.

"...I just want to forget it ever happened." And just as she finished saying that the door behind her opens, revealing a very angry Inu-yasha. Everyone stares at him.

"Inu...-yasha?"

"You... Who told you that you could come trotting home, eh...?!"

Rei's e

Back to Rei and her friends.

"...I just want to forget it ever happened." And just as she finished saying that the door behind her opens, revealing a very angry Inu-yasha. Everyone stares at him.

"Inu...-yasha?"

"You... Who told you that you could come trotting hom, eh...?!"

Rei's eye is twitching, but before she could do anything...

"Look at his ears..."

"There so kawaii!"

"He looks just like my old boyfriend"

Everyone pauses to look at Makoto.

"Alright he looks way better than my old boyfriend."

"Everyone stop!" Rei turns to Inu-yasha, "What are you doing here? You said you didn't need me to find the shards, so why are you here?" Inu-yasha doesn't even listen top her.

"Come on, lets go!"

"Stop right there!"

"Why should I?!"

"Ami..."

"Becuase she doesn't belong there."

Rei notices some hair on Inu-yasha's arm.

"Inu-yasha... that strand of hair on your sleeve..."

"What hair?"

"You... can't see it?!" She picks it up and it wraps around her hand and squeezes, cutting her. 'Its moving!'

"Rei, what's wrong?!"

"You're bleeding..."

'I'm the only one here who can see it... Is this some of Yura's hair...?!' Running to the well house, Rei has a worried look on her face. 'It can't be.' Her friends have followed as well as Inu-yasha. They are all in the well house. 'Hair... Its coming after us...'

"Kaede-baba was right. You can see the hair."

"Baka. This stuff followed you here."

"Rei, what's going on?"

"Usagi, get out of here! It isn't safe! All of you OUT!!" Rei is panicing as more hair comes out of the well. She isn't even thinking about transforming. 'I have to stop it. I'm the only one who can see it.' The hair lashes out. "Inu-yasha! In front of you!"

Inu-yasha swings and shreds the hair coming at him, but it still wraps around his his limbs. Rei can hear her friends pounding on the door, trying to get in, but the can't.

Inu-yasha shreds the hair holding him, and struggles to hold off even more hair.

'It just keeps coming.'

"Rei, there should be one strand controlling the rest. Find it and the hair will stop."

"Thanks, Ami." 'Now which one is it.' Looking at the well, Rei sees one strand coming out that is taught. 'That must be it' "Inuyasha, cut this strand, its the main strand."

"What strand? I don't see anything."

'He can't see it.' Rei grabs the strand and holds it between her hands. Inuyasha sees some of her blood on the strand and slices it. With the main strand gone, the rest of the hair disappears.

"Let us in Rei." Usagi shouts in the background.

'Yura already has the shard, so why did she come here. Who's her target...? Me, Inuyasha or something else.' "Lets go, Inuyasha. We have to stop her."

"What got into you? A moment ago you didn't want to come."

"I changed my mind." 'I need to make sure she isn't after Usagi.' Rei is startled when Inuyasha puts his haori on her. "What's this for?"

"Its made from the fur of a fire rat. Its stronger than any suit of armor."

"Thanks."

"You'll need it... with skin as weak and frail as yours."

"Baka. I knew it was to good to be true." With that they jump into the well.

Sailor Pluto is staring puzzled into the time gates. "What's going on?" She scratches her head. "I can't get a lock on Rei... or the shrine for that matter." Waves the time staff around. "Ugh!! Its like time is overlapping there." Sailor Pluto continues her search.

Yura is sitting on a cache of skulls and holding one in her hands, she begins to comb its hair, the hair flows off to do her bidding.

At the well Inuyasha is arguing with Rei. "What makes you think Yura is after one of your weakling friends? All she wants is the jewel."

"There are alot of reasons, and I don't care what they are. She already has MY shard of the jewel so why else would she have come."

"What...?! You mean you gave her the shard?!"

"Look out! Its above us!" They jump out of the way of the hair as it hits where they had just been.

"Trace that hair to its source! I'll KILL that witch!!"

"There, that way." Rei says pointing into the forest.

After a while they see a campfire.

"A campfire... here?"

Getting to the fire, they see several decapitated bodies strewn about.

"Ronin... They must havbe been attacked by Yura." Looking over the corpses Inuyasha wonders why there heads were taken, and sees Rei crouched down. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you're afraid."

Picking up a bow and quiver of arrows, "No, I thought these may be useful."

Leaping off with Rei on his back, Inuyasha asks, "Will your archery be any better than before?"

"Hey! I've told you, I'm a decent archer."

"That's what you said last time."

"Grrrr..."

'This girl... may be a pain... but she's got more fire in her than I gave her credit for.'

"Be careful! We're getting closer!" Out of nowhere hair comes out and attacks them, and Rei tells Inuyasha which way to dodge. One bunch, however, is missed by Rei and grabs Inuyasha's arm. Rei falls off of Inuyasha's back as he is pulled away.

"Inuyasha..." Looking up, Rei sees Inuyasha, held by hair from his arms and legs. Behind him is a giant ball of hair, suspended in the air by more hair. Yura comes down from above.

"Aah... What a lovely fly I've caught. You're Inuyasha, aren't you?"

"And you're Yura of the hair... What do you know of me?"

"You have quite a reputation among we Oni, you know."

'So she's an Oni...'

"We heard that a hanyou named Inuyasha became the pet of a reincarnated miko in order to collect the Shikon jewel shards."

"What?! I?! A pet to that fool of a girl?! Who told you that?!"

"Hmph, it doesn't really matter, you're both in my way. So I'll kill you both and then gather the shards at my leisure." Yura holds up the shard she took from Rei.

"You... Kill me... Don't make me laugh." Inuyasha frees his arms and legs and attacks. Yura dodges and gathers more hair to bind inuyasha. Once he is bond, Yura attacks him with her sword, making a deep gash on his chest.

'Inuyasha...' Rei is genuinly worried about him and readies her bow.

"Nice blade..."

"Oh, goody. I didnb't know what I was going top do if THIS couldn't hurt you. This is my favorite sword... 'Crimson Mist'. An Oni's joy... It severs flesh and bone without harming hair. In other words, I can slice you to ribbons while you're still held fast!"

Yura notices a couple of arrows coming at herand has the hair catch them. She is surprised when they burn the hair they come in contact with. Looking for the source, she sees Rei readying another arrow. She fires it and it sails under Inuyasha, striking the hairball and spilling the cache of skulls inside, among them are three heads.

"The heads of those ronin..."

"You know them? Good. You'll be joining them in a moment. You have such beautiful hair... and so much of it... I can't wait to play with it!" Inuyasha glares at her as she plays with his hair. "But first..." She holds up a comb, "You, girl!! You'll die FIRST!" She swings the comb around in an arch, unleashing flames at Rei.

"EEYAH!!"

'Flames!'

"How do you like my Oni's comb, hm? It'll burn you to your bone marrow!"

Rei hunkers down under Inuyasha's haori as the flames roar around her.

"Ah, much better. A fitting punishment for spoiling my nest."

'Help... me...'

'OH...' Inuyasha has concern all over his face.

"Not even her bones will remain."

"You..."

"Miss her? Poor baby... Well, you'll be joining her soon enough!" Yura leaps at him ready to strike. Inuyasha digs his claws into his wound and slashes.

"Claws of BLOOD!!"

'Claws...?!' Yura is surprised by the attack and it manages to slice off the hand holding her sword. Half the hair holding Inuyasha loosens, and Yura stares at her stump. Inuyasha and Yura face off.

"Hard to manipulate hair without your hands, isn't it?"

Yura puts her comb in her mouth to hold it and runs the hairs attached to her remaining hand through it, causing an avalanche of skulls to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha is smashing the skulls, when from behind him, Yura's hand, the one he cut off, holding her sword attacks him.

"So close! Another inch and I'd have had your head! Lets try that again!" The hand attacks again.

"Claws of blood!" He misses because the hand hides in the avalanche of hair and skulls.

The hand catches him by surprise from behind and drives the sword through his shoulder, picking him up.

"Where were you watching?!"

Inuyasha, now wrapped in hair, struggles to get up after being slammed into a boulder. Yura taunts him about his weakness as a hanyou and losing the jewel. As her severed hand holds Inuyasha's hair up, Yura prepares to slice off his head. In a last ditch effort to defeat her, Inuyasha slams his hand through her chest and pulls it back through, grabbing the shard at the same time.

"Now witch, do you see..." He is cut off as his hand is pinned to the ground with Yura's sword. With a hole in her chest she is still standing and scolds him for his actions. Inuyasha is surprised by her resilance and she takes back the shard.

Staring at her in disbelief, 'Where?! Where is Yura's weakness...?'

The hairs on Yura's fingers are pulled on lightly, causing Yura to turn toward her nest, where the disturbance is coming from. There she sees Rei climbing up the hair leading to the nest. 'That girl... I thought I burned her to a crisp!' Yura attacks Rei by shaking the hairs she's climbing. Using her distraction to his advantage, Inuyasha uses the sword pinning his hand to slash Yura's back.

Perterbed by his attack, she pins him to the boulder and prepares to kill him.

"You were calm enough when I ran you through... but now... Is there something here you don't want found?"

Rei meanwile continued to climb, and hearing what Inuyasha said, she points to a skull and shouts, "Inuyasha, its that one, that skull has something in it!"

"Skull?!"

"Feh." Yura changes her target from Inuyasha to Rei. Inuyasha forces his way after her. Yura pulls up on the hair Rei is climbing, entangling her in it, Inuyasha jumps in after her.

Rei manages to grab the skull she was pointing at and tries to pull it closer to herself. Yura has other ideas though, as she manipulates her sword to slice Rei. It strikes, knocking Rei off of the hair she was on. Catching her sword, Yura is surprised when she sees Rei unharmed having snagged her by her arms with hair.

"What ARE you? Why aren't you maimed?"

Rei is just as surprised, but then she remembers what Inuyasha said about the jacket he loaned her and she now wore.

"Your body looks human... So lets try this!" Yura wraps a single hair around Rei's neck and tightens it.

"Remember my CLAWS of blood?!" Inuyasha's attack takes off Yura's arm, the one with a hand, and everyone falls to the ground.

While falling "Ha! Finally, with both arms gone... She's had to let down her hair!"

"Inuyasha, watch—" Rei's warning is cut off as Inuyasha is run through with Yura's sword.

Standing atop a mound of skulls, with her sword hovering near her as she speaks, "Fool. Wasting our time..."

"What... ARE you..." 'How can I stop her?'

"I'm IMMORTAL!!" Yura's sword comes in for another attack, but it halts. Yura and Inuyasha turn toward Rei, who is trying to drive an arrow through one of the skulls.

"This is it. This is the skull... The hairs coming from it... are attached to Yura's hand!"

"Girl... You're dead!" The sword heads straight for Rei, just as its about to strike her, the skull splits revealing a comb. As the comb cracks and breaks, Yura fades away, leaving only her clothes and sword.

"So, she hid her soul in a comb. No wonder nothing I did hurt her body..."

"Inuyasha... you're hurt... Is it because you let me use your jacket."

"Never mind about me... Where's the jewel shard."

Rei walks over to Yura's clothes and picks up the shard. "Here it is..." Rei looks thoughtful.

"Let's go, Rei. Hey is something wrong?"

"You said my name..."

"So...?" He starts to walk off.

"Are you trying to be nicer?"

"Yeah, right. I've always been nice to fools and weaklings."

"Hey, I just saved your life." She swats his bloody shoulder and he falls down in pain. She looks at him, "You were saying..."

"Oh, shut up..."

Unnoticed by the two, a small (flea-sized) creature hops onto one of the skulls. It is wearing a kimono in the style men wore. "At last I have found you... Inuyasha-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora: wow I didn't think I'd ever finish that fight, some of these just go on forever.

id: congratulations, you're really cranking these things out

melani: just wait it'l be months till the next one

Sora: will not be, I have tomorrow afternoon completely free, I'll be typing then.

ego: yes and it helps that you already have some of the story written in a notebook.

Sora: sweatdrops ego that's a trade secret, you can't tell them that

id: if you want this story to get past Sesshoumaru-sama's appearance I suggest you reveiw, that's about what she has written.


	8. 7

Sora: I beleive that last time I promised to get another chappie out before new years.

id: check

Sora: and that I would introduce Sesshie.

Sesshie: check

Sora: hey you made it.

Sesshie: yes, now type my name correctly or this Sesshoumaru will not be pleased.

Sora: aww you're no fun, but ok.

Sesshoumaru: that is better, I was afraid I would have to report you to the F.G.A.A.B.

ego: what's that?

melani: its Fan Girls Against the Abuse of Bishies, Sora's the president.

Sesshoumaru: scared face she is, Kami help us all.

Sora: I don't own em, now on to the story, cause I know that's why you're all here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We come upon a field full of men in armor, some hold flags and others hold spears while standing watch. The army looks like it is about to go to war.

rrrripp A man, who looks to be in charge has ripped the head off of a boar and speaks.

"Tonight let us take STRENGTH—from this flesh!" The man has two rows of officers in front of him, one to either side.

One speaks, "Ah! Your might exceeds even your legends, my Lord!"

Another speaks, "With you, we cannot fail!"

The lord laughs, "Watch me wrench the enemy's head off like this pig's!"

A hand touches his forehead as he bites into his drumstick, his officers are upset as a ripping sound occurs.

A man with a shadowed face, outlined by his silver/white hair, pointed ears and golden eyes, holds the lord's head by its hair. His fine armor and kimono remain unstained by the man's blood and speaks volumes of his stature, "Out of my way."

Outraged by the stranger's murder of their leader, the officers cry out, demanding to know who he is.

His face, now revealed, is almost childlike. On each cheek, he has two red stripes running along his cheekbones. His forehead is adorned with a purple crescent moon. "You little men annoy me. Go." Turning his head, "Jaken, the staff of heads."

A foot tall, ugly little toad demon walks up holding a staff with two heads on it back to back, one head is an old man and the other is a young woman. The toad stands it on end and the woman's head screams. "She's spoke, me Lord. 'Taint the grave we're seekin'."

"Ah, well..."

The enraged officers prepare to attack. "You! You're not HUMAN!"

"Hm?" He looks slightly surprised, "Oh, are you still hanging about?"

"Demons! Surround them! Destroy them!"

"How barbaric. I leave this to you, Jaken."

"Aye, master!" The thing called Jaken laughs, "See what two heads can do!" The old man's mouth opens and a gout of flame comes out and decimates the army of men. "Not ev'n a drop o' fat."

The two demons sit in a boat, Jaken is using the staff of heads to row it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...?"

"Yes?"

"The grave... wouldn't Inuyasha know it?"

"Inu...yasha..." Sesshoumaru pushes Jaken out of the boat. "Do not remind me of that vile hanyou." He holds Jaken under the water with the staff of heads.

"Please! Forgive me!"

"In any case, he is gone. Laid low by a geis, I hear."

"Yes... that WAS true... but not now..."

"Eh?"

The little flea from earlier is hopping down the hill above Kaede's village. He is huffing as he hops, "Hopping for three days straight now. Time for a break." He sits down and a bike tire comes out of nowhere behind him.

Rei is riding her bike when she hears a slight popping sound. "Huh?" The basket on her bike has a first aid kit in it. "I thought I just ran over something... Must be my imagination."

"Tend my wounds?" Inuyasha is sitting in a tree (ok, so he's reclining) and Rei is below him with her bike trying to reason with him. "You think I need YOU?"

"Drop the attitude, you got HURT in that fight. Now come down here."

"Feh."

"Osuwari."

Kaede is walking toward Rei and Inuyasha surrounded by children, she hasn't seen them yet.

"Kaede-sama, are you all better now?"

"Much better, thank you dears." She sees Rei on top of Inuyasha yelling at him.

"Just take off your clothes!"

"BEG me to!"

"Close your eyes children!" she blocks the children's view.

Rei and Inuyasha look up when they hear Kaede. "Huh?"

"Well, I see you two have gotten over your differences."

"What?!"

"AARGH!! Get off of me!" Inuyasha stands up and Rei drops to the ground. "Don't you understand? My body is SPECIAL!" He shows her his chest, it is perfectly fine, not even any scars.

Rei is surprised that the grievous wounds he had last night were completely gone without a trace.

Inuyasha snorts as he pulls his shirt back on. (A/N: rats, I wanted more. ah, well. I'll just have to right a side story !P) "OWW!" He opens his shirt a little and sees the flea from before. Apparently it is helping itself to a meal.

"Inuyasha! Long time no suck!"

Inuyasha squishes it, then looks at it in his hand. "Well, well, if it isn't Myoga the flea."

"A 'flea'...?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora: alright sorry its not to long but, I'm tired and I want to go to bed

ego: what no wittie comments to end it

Sora: chasing ego around with a chair poised to hit him what I'm not allowed to be serious

ego: review before hurts me


End file.
